


Seduce Me: The Demon War (E)

by Mysterie



Series: Seduce Me [7]
Category: Seduce Me 2: The Demon War (video game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie





	1. Prologue

I thought things would be normal now. After all, what did I have to worry about? The devil, Malix, was gone. Diana was gone, back to the Demon World where she had come and none of us had heard from her again. Me? I was soon going to be married to my incubus. The man who had stolen away my heart in less than a week, turning my entire world on its head and yet in the chaos he and his brothers had brought with them I had also found the man I had been waiting for my entire life. The man I wanted to spend my entire life with. I didn’t have anything to worry about... or so I thought.


	2. A Spirit

A sweet lullaby; one you would hear as you were rocked in your mother’s arms as a child. she could not help but adore such melodies with every ounce of her being, smiling whenever one would play for her. It was only fitting that she would enjoy her dreams with the sound of one playing in her head. her slumber was calm and peaceful as a sweet tune echoed in the abyss of her subconscious. She didn’t know why, but she relished that tune that night. Strange, really, how a melody could calm any storm running through your heart. her storm was her engagement to Erik, her demon soulmate. Yes, he was her soulmate, her prince. At the same time, he was indeed a demon. She adored him with every ounce of her being and she was about to be married to him in the weeks ahead. she couldn’t have been more nervous and excited about the whole ordeal. Still, the lullaby that floated in her dreams kept her calm and at peace. She wondered if the same music could soothe an actual child. A child’s laughter broke her from her peace, causing her to slowly open her eyes and awaken from her slumber. Her eyes focused on the ceiling as she tried to figure out what the sound was. Was it part of her dream? It was effective enough to wake her up. She rose from the bed, looking around the room in confusion. Why had she heard a child’s laugh, and how did it wake her up? It was strange, to stay the very least; a child’s voice? However, before she could contemplate about it further, a slight dip in the bed to her side made her gasp softly in surprise. She looked to her side to see Erik still sound asleep beside her. He looked so peaceful and happy, like he was absorbed in a joyful dream of his own. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight before leaning down and kissing his forehead. He shifted slightly, mumbling her name... (insert name) She giggled softly. He was just too adorable or words. She truly loved him with all of her heart. 

“I love you...” Still, despite wanting to stay in bed a little longer with the man of her dreams, the child’s laughter ushered her to slowly creep out of bed and leave the room to find where it had come from. Turning on the lights in the lobby, she looked around the main part of the mansion to find out where the laughter had come from. It came again. She heard the laughter trail off, as if the voice itself was moving and guiding her to where it wanted her to go. She maintained pursuit, not wanting to lose track of it. Any normal person would have been creeped out. She, however, was brave enough to figure out what was going on by herself. She was led to her grandfather’s office. It was his place of work as well as his sanctuary for his magic study. She knew that he’d studied magic and had come to accept it during her time with Erik and his brothers. Still, it was something she was curious about. The lights were on, but the laughter seemed to have faded away as she entered the room. Was she not in the right place? As she stepped further into the room, she felt a sense of nostalgia. Despite only ever finding the room after her grandfather’s passing, something about this place made her feel warm and happy, like she belonged there. This was where my grandfather imagined his greatest toys and made them come to life. It was here where he studied endlessly about the demon world and demon magic. She felt like she was stepping into a museum of history. Thinking about it, she begins to wonder what her grandfather would think if he knew that she was going to marry one of the incubi he had brought into the human world. She knew he had been the one to do it; Damien had confessed it to her when Erik had proposed. It was a bit interesting to think about, how he would have reacted. Would he be proud? Would he be disappointed? She could never know. She was broken out of her thoughts, however, as she heard the click of a lock unlatching echo through the room. She turned her head towards the sound, pinning the origin of it on one of the nearby drawers. Why did it unlock on it's own? She was a little nervous as to why it had done that... She was indeed her grandfather’s granddaughter. She felt her curiosity take control of her and guide her to the drawer. Sliding it open, she saw two books neatly placed in the drawer, cover with a thin layer of dust. One was obviously her grandfather’s magic book, and the other must have been his journal. She lifted both up and examined them, gingerly wiping the dust off of them. She wanted to read a bit more about each of them, but she wasn't’ sure which one to open first. She decided to look through grandfather’s journal. Maybe he had something he wanted to show her? She wasn’t entirely sure why she was doing this in the first place. She opened his journal and scanned her eyes across each page she flipped through. He had so many notes, it was hard to fathom him knowing so much about everything he wrote. He was smart, though, so it wasn’t entirely surprising. One section, however, made her stop and read in depth. ‘Demon Children’ On the page was a badly drawn sketch of a humanoid creature she had to assume was demon. From the size, it could have been a child; however, she wasn’t entirely sure. Apparently there were multiple demon races, not just incubi and succubi. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of different demon types, and each had their own methods on how they bred to produce children. Demons of Lilith were the most human-like in terms of pregnancy. They bore the child for a set amount of time and the delivery, paired with magic, was seamless and painless. However as soon as a demon was born, the parents imbue their child’s demon name into their souls. It seemed so confusing at first glance, but as she read further, she became more and more intrigued about demons and their children. Demon mothers, regardless of race, had to bear enough energy for both the mother and the child. This, along with a host of other reasons, were why females were the dominant gender in the Abyssal Plains. However, if a demon bearing a child didn’t have enough energy, her child would absorb the last of it and kill off the mother in an attempt to sustain itself. She swallowed thickly. Was energy that important to demons? How could a child even do that to their mother? They’d die off too... One thing was explicitly mentioned, however: unlike humans, demons form souls in the womb, making them living beings while still forming in their mother’s body. They became sentient as soon as they were conceived. It was strange to think about. Demon babies were aware that they were alive before they were born? It was intriguing... The child’s laughter reappeared, softly floating through the air and making her turn towards the door. She quickly followed it, leaving the room and returning to the lobby. 

“Is anyone there?” As she turned to the stairs, she could hardly believe her eyes. A floating orb, barely the size of her head, was floating down the stairs and toward the back doors. She gripped the railing and stared, not believing what she was seeing. Was this really happening? What was that even? A ghost? A spirit? Some illusion meant to trick her? She couldn’t wrap her head around it. Still, it practically called for her to tail behind it. She continued to follow it. It seemed to want her to, anyway. Was this a game? It led her to the backyard, where it simply floated in the air near the gazebo. She stayed by the doorway, unsure of actually stepping out of the house to meet with it. It didn’t move, so she could only assume it accepted her hesitation. 

“Hello?” 

“Hahaha... Hi!” The orb gently spun around itself in a circle, almost like a happy child. For some reason, it made her feel really happy seeing it, despite it being a simple floating orb. It seemed friendly enough, so she stepped out into the backyard and slowly made her way towards it. It gently bobbed up and down, as if it was waiting for her to approach. She stopped a couple of feet away from it, not wanting to get too close in case it was a trick. 

“Hi there...” 

“Hi! What’s your name?” 

“My name? Oh, it’s Maria.” 

“Wow! That’s a pretty name!” 

“Thank you, heh. Who are you?” 

“Oh, I’m no one. I don’t have a name...” 

“You don’t have a name?” 

“No... I wasn’t able to get one... but that’s okay! I’ll get one soon!” The orb, whatever it was, had to be the spirit of some child. Human? She didn’t know. She wasn’t sure. All she knew was how sweet and innocent it sounded. The child’s voice was pulling at her heartstrings in all the right ways. The orb twirled around again with a small laugh. 

“Let’s play together!” 

“Oh, um.. I mean, what would we play?” What  _ did _ one play with an orb? She almost couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. Was she really okay with ... playing games with a spirit? It was friendly, yes, but it was a spirit... What she was doing out in the middle of the night with it was another question she let go of and fade away in her head as she stared at the orb. Her heart felt fuzzy and warm enough to ignore the doubt niggling at her brain. The orb dipped and spun around her body, making her giggle and try to follow it. As it circled back to where it used to be, it almost bounced in the air happily. 

“Come on! Let’s dance!” She began to dance around the orb as it moved gracefully around her form. In her head, a song began to play as she had fun weaving and swaying with the orb. She felt light and happy, even though a part of her mind was questioning what she was doing. Why was she doing this? Why was she so accepting of this spirit? Her body was moving on its own but she was enjoying every minute of it. The orb followed along, matching each sway with one of it's own. Soft laughter echoed from it once in a while after every couple of steps she took. It seemed to enjoy her company, which in turn somehow made her happy. 

“Princess?” The orb gasped and hid behind her as she stopped dancing. She turned quickly to see Erik standing by the doorframe with a confused but tired look on his face. 

“Erik...” 

“What are you doing out here, love?” She blushed, rubbing her hands together behind her back from embarrassment. She must have looked like a fool, dancing in the yard in the middle of the night. She turned her head to look at the orb, but gasped in surprise when she realized that it had disappeared. 

“Wha- ... huh?”

“What’s wrong?”  


End file.
